Those Nights of Terror
by Ellie-the-Platypus
Summary: Camille Duvauchelle thinks she's brave enough to handle the night shift at Bell's Pizza Palace. When her lovable, overly excited co-worker Alfred brings up rumours about the animatronic characters being 'haunted', it doesn't frighten her much (yet) and Camille accepts the challenge of keeping the main trio (quartet?) within the walls of the pizzeria... and outside her doors.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Application [Pt. 1]**

Bell's Pizza Palace. The large, slightly worn with age, letters were plastered to the façade of the broad building. The four mascots' faces adorned the board, though their overly-happy smiles were partly shaded by blackness, stretching across their faces almost like scars. The heavy winds and rains must've damaged them mercilessly...

Her hand clutched the Bordeaux red shoulder bag anxiously tighter. Applying for a job never had been an easy task for Camille. Heck, even presentations during class were a true torture for her! She tried her best to ignore the clenching feeling in her stomach as she pushed open the glass door, on which 'We're Open! Welcome!' could be read, and entered inside.

The aroma of freshly baked pizzas immediately overwhelmed the blonde girl and the clattering noise of children running and laughing about conjured a little smile on her own features. It was impossible to not smile in a place like this. For a second, she forgot about her future application for the job.

Rows of tables covered with coloured napkins, party hats and plates spanned across the main room. The seats were occupied by adults for the most part, as their kids had gathered at the front, close to the big, wooden stage.

Camille paused mid-step to watch the show with curiosity, as she still had a few minutes before the interview would start. It had been a while since the last time she'd seen Allen, Tonio and Francis performing. The song the first one sang with a bit of a scratchy voice, conducted by the others' guitar and accordion respectively, sounded vaguely familiar in the back of Cami's mind. Nine years had passed already, and the trio still performed the same old but nostalgic songs.

Silently humming and rocking along to the beat, the petite girl studied the three of them. Allen's sunglasses were missing, Tonio's bass didn't appear to be in a good condition and Francis's golden locks were tangled and not so blonde as they used to be. It was disappointing to see how all three of them moved very stiffly and how their voices weren't quite in sync with their jaws opening and closing. It bugged her as well that the fourth character, Arthur, was completely missing from the stage. A small sighed escaped her glossed lips. What had become of her favourite childhood characters... and crushes...

While smiling about her silly little girl-self from the past, Camille continued her way towards the corridor where the manager's office should be. The eight-year-old her, upon meeting the four gentlemen, had presumed they were four handsome entertainers. She couldn't have been further from the truth.

It naturally had been a great shock for the little girl when discovering that Allen, Tonio, Francis and Arthur were humanlike animatronics, aka robots. Cool metal corpses she had hugged so many times filled to the brim with beams and wires, their soothing and encouraging voices nothing more than programmed voice boxes. Camille never believed anything of it, thinking the adults were pulling a stupid joke on her.

Until, well, the brother of a childhood friend of hers got punched by Arthur. Badly. Right in his face. The animatronic must've glitched, and Matthew probably was playing too close for his own good. Anyway, after the unfortunate incident, Mum never had taken her again to Bell's and the image of Arthur's arm dangling limp at his side, wires sticking out from everywhere, never got erased out of Cami's mind.

"Camille? Hey, dudette, is that you?!"

She turned on the heels of her black Mary Jane's, surprised to hear that vaguely familiar thick accent calling out her name.

"Alfred..?"

Before she could fully register the tall blonde's big grin, she was pulled into a suffocating bear hug.

"Camille!" The voice roared deafening against her ear, but distancing from the source was impossible, thanks to Al's super strong arms. "Never thought to see you again here, man! After primary school, I totally lost you!"

Camille smiled slightly, allowing her muscles to relax a little in the hug. "I'm so sorry for that, Alfred! Mum and I had moved out of town shortly after."

Alfred clucked his tongue, before pulling away ever so slightly, still holding onto the girl's small shoulders. "Whoa, you haven't changed a bit! Only a bit taller maybe?" He grinned at her raised eyebrow. "Only joking! Haha! So, how did you find out I worked at this place? Who told you?"

"I didn't," Camille replied bluntly. "I'm here for my job intervie-"

"What?! You're going to work here too? That's awesome!" The American once again wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. It slightly started to annoy Camille. "Gonna work in the main room too? Or in the kitchen?"

"Actually, I'm applying for the night shift."

Untangling was unneeded: Alfred's hands suddenly slid from her shoulders. Camille inhaled gratefully. "N-nightshift? Dudette- You gotta be kidding-"

His previously excited smile had resolved and a palish white spread across his face. This sudden mood switch made Cami feel a bit uncomfortable. "Eh, I'm not-"

"Mr Jones! Back to your position, bitte!" Another tall blonde, but a much, much more muscular one, approached the happy reunion. He was neatly dressed up in a suit and tie and looked very formal. Too formal to be a mere employee. "Allen, Toni and Francis need assistance with getting off stage."

"Got'cha, boss.." Still completely blown away by Camille's confession, Alfred slouched away, while throwing an occasional glance over his shoulder, his eyes filled with dread.

"What are you doing here? This is staff only, Miss." The blonde fixed his steel blue eyes on the girl's blank face with an almost accusing look. She met them persistently.

"I'm here to apply for the night shift, sir- Is this the wrong way?"

His expression spontaneously grew friendlier, yet surprised. "Nein. Follow me, bitte, Miss."

Relieved, Camille followed the intimidating male deeper into the corridor decorated with posters, children's drawings and triangular decorations. But a sudden crackling noise above their heads startled her badly and caused her to cower on the spot. A moment later Camille was forcefully dragged forwards.

"Entschuldigung, Miss!" The man's voice boomed liked thunder, and it didn't calm her wildly thumping heart much. "The pizzeria is in an urgent need of renovation." He stated calmly, while releasing Camille out of his death grip.

"T-thanks, sir...?"

"Beilschmidt."

"Ah.."

Taken aback by the curt reply, she attempted to keep up with Mr Beilschmidt's steady pace while recovering from the shock. What mess she had ended up in...

Soon, Beilschmidt opened up the door with a sign reading 'Manager', allowing Camille to hurry inside first. The faint clapping and cheering hosed down when the manager closed the door.

"Have a seat, Miss..."Mr Beilschmidt organized the bunch of papers on his desk before picking one out. "Camille Duvauchelle. We successfully received your application. Now, allow me to ask you a few questions..."

 _[ A/N Camille is Monaco. Before any accusations of cringiness will be made; no she won't be coupled with an animatronic. Leave a comment if you enjoyed the first part of the first chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Ellie the Platypus, over and out. ]_


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Chapter 1: The Application [Pt. 2]**

She couldn't believe it. Accepted on first try! With an eager smile and radiating with pride, Camille hopped into the main room, searching for Alfred's familiar cowlick in the sea of families to tell him the good news.

"Welcome to Be- Be- Bell's Pizza Palace, Se-señorita!"

She jumped at least three feet in the air when a robotic, yet warm voice bellowed the prescribed words loudly from behind. Spinning around quickly, Camille was met by a tan male with chocolate brown hair and a broad, toothpaste smile. "Let's eat a slice of p-p-pizza, si?"

Tonio towered in the height, looking down at the girl with his glassy green eyes. They appeared to be directly fixed onto her blues, which was impossible of course! The animatronic male seemed to have popped up out of the blue, so naturally her feet stepped backward to create some space, only to collide with another with cloth covered metal chest.

"Allons-y! Le-le-let's dance, chérie!"

The French accent which always had intrigued her as a kid now chased Camille away in fright. Had Tonio and Francis always been this tall and intimidating? As a little girl, she had never stood still by how realistic their latex faces looked. It was rather... unnerving.

Camille swallowed, while gazing around helplessly, as a third animatronic male cornered her. Trapped in between the three of them greatly contributed to her discomfort. Especially since Allen didn't fire his tagline. He just kind of stood there watching Cami's face with his amber coloured eyes. She was perplexed by his stare, completely frozen on the spot.

"Hey! Ho! Move aside! Hey- That's my dudette there!"

Relief washed down the knot in her stomach when Alfred's familiar, loud voice chimed in. Seconds later, Tonio got shoved aside and Alfred extended a hand to help Camille escape out of that stuffy space.

"You alright there, Cami? No clue what's up with those dudes, they usually don't gang up on girls..." Alfred threw back a glare at the animatronics, while gently pushing her forwards, a movement she naturally disliked. Camille wasn't one to order around. "I guess they were trying to hit on you! Ha ha!"

She smiled half-heartedly at his joke, thinking back at what happened to little Matthew, who played too close to the glitching animatronics.

"So how did it go!"

Camille showed the American a weird look.

"Your interview, Cami!"

"Oh!" Of course, what else could he'd been asking for? "Great! I got the job!"

His toothy grin effectively faltered. "Camille, listen up, I've got some advice for ya-"

Alfred guided her around a smaller stage with closed purple curtains, which bore an 'out of order' sign. After checking if no one had noticed them hiding, he beckoned her closer in an almost conspiring manner.

"Go to the boss- Tell him you've changed your mind- And don't come back! Ever!"

Camille's eyebrows knitted together, both in confusion and irritation. What kind of advice was that? Did Al really think he was being funny?

"Alfred-" She said sharply. "I _need_ this job. It's the only thing I could get and-"

"Alice!" He hissed, while cutting her off. "Even the payment is below average!"

She didn't allow Alfred to discourage her with his blunt, yet true, words. It was the only job available for the moment, and her Mum _really_ needed the extra money.

"I don't think I'll quit. Sorry."

"Camille-" Alfred attempted once again, now clutching her shoulders in urgency. Camille weakly struggled against his powerful hands. "The night shift is _dangerous_. Only strong heroes like me can survive it. You won't!"

She couldn't help stifle a laugh about Alfred's hero-obsession. "Honestly, I won't fall asleep, if that's what you're thinking.." Her smile faded upon perceiving Alfred's dark gaze. She started to grow a little worried and curious at the same time. Why was he trying so desperately to hold her back from the job?

The taller male's baby blue eyes squinted around, before lowering his voice. "Bell's is hella cursed by night! I saw it with my own eyes, when I worked the night shift! The animatronics, they-"

"Mr Jones! No slacking off at work, bitte! This must've already been the third time today!"

Mr Beilschmidt suddenly pulled them apart with a very disapproving glare at Alfred, who wasn't able to finish his sentence, thus leaving Camille in unsatisfied curiosity.

"One more time and I will be forced to withhold a part of your wage." Alfred flinched at his scolding words. The manager of Bell's directed his stern gaze towards the girl. "And I will see you here at thirty past eleven, Miss Duvauchelle."

Camille gave him a nod in agreement, avoiding all eye contact with Alfred who was sending her daggers of looks filled with unvoiced pleas and despair. "Yes, sir."

Feeling like her presence was further unnecessary here in Bell's Pizza Palace, she turned her back on both men. Camille took a few steps, but hesitated.

"Later, Alfred." Her voice sounded firm, yet kind of apologetic before she zigzagged through the party tables filled with chanting and cheering on her way to the entrance of the pizzeria. Right before the glass door slammed shut behind her heels, three pairs of glazed eyes followed her back. Shivering, Camille threw a quick glance over her right shoulder. But Allen, Francis and Tonio had disappeared backstage.

 _[ A/N Ah, yes. Up to night one! -insert 6 am cheering- Let's not get too angsty yet._ _Comments are 'preciated. Ellie the Platypus, over and out. ]_


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Chapter 2: Night One [Pt. 1]**

The pizzeria's lights were shut off when Camille had returned and hesitantly pushed open the 'Sorry! We're closed!' tagged door. Kind of expecting the door to be locked, and that this night shift had been a daydream after all, she couldn't hide her surprise when it slid open, teasingly smooth.

Yes, Camille actually was very nervous to guard starting from midnight until dusk a -according to Alfred- haunted pizzeria with neglected animatronic characters.

Taking small steps forwards in the darkness, she wondered where Mr Beilschmidt could've gone. Was he still in his office? Did he expect her to find out everything on her own? Was she supposed to roam the pizzeria without seeing a hand in front of her eyes? Camille kept her mouth shut, however, thinking that breaking the silence would have serious consequences. She knew it was silly, but superstition forcefully took control over her body and actions.

With breath hitching, heart thumping like a maniac and weak, trembling legs, Camille shuffled forwards with faintly out-stretched arms to feel her way into the dark. Everything around her was pitch-black and silent as the night. It felt as if every moment she could run into someone... or something...

"Miss Duvauchelle!"

Camille stumbled over her own feet in haste to jump back in fright. A flashlight flickered on.

"This stupid thing never works when it's supposed to- Are you alright there?"

"Um, yes!" She nodded, though she felt bare and exposed in the beam of Mr Beilschmidt's flashlight.

"Gut. Follow me, bitte."

The light bolt was fixed on the floor again to illuminate the way through the dark pizzeria. Camille relaxed a little, now in Mr Beilschmidt's presence, but kept her guard up. Murky, creepy places always gave her the creeps. Bell's was no exception.

"Here we are." Mr Beilschmidt gestured inside a dimly lit office, sized about two by three meters width and length respectively. In the front stood a desk with monitoring devices, on which a pink cartoony cupcake with eyes was settled, an electronic fan and a telephone. Wires streamed up the walls, which were adorned with posters and children's drawings of three mascots; Arthur was missing once again.

"Your job is to watch the monitors and make sure the equipment and the animatronics are unharmed. I suggest that you do not leave your spot, Miss Duvauchelle! Outside in the halls and corridors it's very dark, so you wouldn't see a thing. The safest option is to stay inside. Understood?" Mr Beilschmidt's steel eyes pierced into hers and she quickly nodded.

"Understood, sir."

His gaze almost softened, though Camille assumed that hope swayed her perception of reality. "Your required uniform lays on the chair. You may get changed in the ladies' restrooms." The boss checked his watch. "Hurry up, bitte, so you can start your shift right away."

"Yes, sir!" She swiftly picked up the pack and Mr Beilschmidt lent the girl his flashlight.

"When you're in the dining area, in front of the show stage, turn to the right. There you will find the restrooms." He instructed, as Camille walked out of the office into the east hall with flashlight pointing out in front of her as if holding some sort of weapon. It did soothe her, though.

Her steps were quick and hasty and resounded with click-clacks through the lifeless corridor. Posters of Allen, Francis and Tonio were hung up on the left, reading captions like 'Party time!' 'Fun time!' and 'Eating time!'. She flashed the light onto their printed faces, but the eeriness of their grins caused her to fix her gaze and light soon enough straight into the hallway again, like a mare trotting forwards with blinders on.

As she approached the dining area, the creeps crept slowly onto her back and Camille unconsciously started holding her breath. Debating whether to throw beams of light across the hall, for the sake of a quick security check or just hurry her way into the restrooms... She simply did both. While rushing forwards, the light directly fell onto the show stage. And her heart skipped a beat. Floated for a second into her chest like a dead lump of flesh.

Did Francis just wink at her?

Stifling a terrified shriek, Camille raced into the ladies' restroom and knocked the lock to work. No, that wasn't possible... It was the light... Just a trick of the light reflecting on his glass eyeballs... A violent shiver trailed down her spine as she wordlessly reasoned with herself.

 _Just my brain playing tricks on me. Man up, Camille!_ She thought, as she still not dared to break the eerie atmosphere with her most probably trembling voice. _Paranoia is already messing with my brain... I should know better than this._

As quickly as her agitated fingers could fumble with the buttons of the uniform's black blouse with the Bell's logo, Camille dressed up in her new attire for the night shift. She hoisted herself into the tight black pants and zipped up the leather boots before assembling her previous outfit, consisting of a long, pink petticoat with a navy blue dress underneath.

It was a relief to reach the office without any harm done: she'd avoided committing the blunder of glimpsing at the show stage again.

Mr Beilschmidt had been staring at his watch, before gazing down at Camille in... contentment, she guessed? An unsure smile fluttered about her lips as she stood awkwardly in the door opening. "It is a quarter to twelve, Miss. I suggest that you settle down, test out the door mechanics and explore the camera feeds." Mr Beilschmidt strode towards the left door while Camille slowly shuffled inside. "I will be shutting off the exit and head home. At 6 AM, someone will arrive to open it up for you. I hope that's no bother for you?"

The knowledge of being locked up for six hours into a pizzeria at night was alarming, and not in the slightest. "Not at all, Mr Beilschmidt."

"Good." It might've been her imagination, but the blonde manager did look appeased with an employee who quietly agreed with the rules and refrained from asking more questions than needed. Though Cami's head burst with many, many unanswered ones, Mr Beilschmidt didn't exactly look like someone who'd welcome them.

"Then I will be leaving you, Miss. Good luck on your night." Mr Beilschmidt nodded curtly before exiting the office with the heavy thuds of his step echoing through the west hall. The reality of the long and lonely night downed upon Camille in all its weight.

 _[ A/N Just kidding. Next chapter will be the actual first night. Consider it as a teaser. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it (or not) so far._ _Ellie the Platypus, over and out. ]_


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Chapter 2: Night One [Pt. 2]**

The clock's hand stroke 12 when the phone started ringing. Camille was currently seated in the office chair, knees pulled up to her chest in a failing attempt to get comfy. In the past quarter she'd mostly calmed her mind and waited for midnight. The cupcake ornament on the monitor had its back turned onto her: its staring, blue eyes made Camille only feel even more at unease.

"Hi, dude!" The phone chimed in.

She drew in a sharp breath, pleasantly surprised at the sound of that all-too-familiar cheerful tone. "Alfred! You're calling me? Thank goodness! I wanted to ask you something. This afternoon you were trying to tell me something about the night shift, could you-?"

"Haha! Gotcha! This is a recorded message!"

Of course. In annoyance, and maybe a little hurt, Camille almost pressed the phone's silencing button, but on second thought... Alfred might actually give her some useful information in his recorded call.

"So I'm gonna help you get settled in on your first night! Nice of me, huh? Well, this is a funny coincidence, because I actually worked in that office before you! Maybe we know each other from the day shift? Oh well, if you see me around, say hi! The name's Alfred by the way!"

Camille couldn't help chuckle quietly. That's the Alfred Jones she knew.

"So, this night shift sounds complicated and all, but there's nothing to worry about. Trust me, I know you'll do fine! So, let's get you through your first week, 'kay? First, there's this introductory greeting from the company that I gotta read now. It's kind of a legal thing, ya know."

A muffled clearing of the throat sounded through the speakers.

"Welcome to Bell's Pizza Palace! A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Bell Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or... death? Oh well! Err... has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property... Whatever, it doesn't really matter!"

To her, it did matter. And quite a lot! Why would any pizzeria include this information about missing and death?

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound a little weird, I know, but there's totally nothing to worry about! Oh, and the animatronic characters here do get a bit... frisky at night. Heh. That's kinda awkward, but with a firm manhandle...! No, actually don't manhandle them! These dudes hold a special place in the hearts of children and we gotta show them a little respect, 'kay?"

"F-frisky?" Camille repeated in a small voice.

"The dudes do tend to wander a bit. 'Cause they're left in some kinda free roaming mode at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Yeah, I don't know about it much either! They used to walk around during the day too! But then there was this incident..."

She could hear Alfred swallow noisily in obvious upset. The incident obviously referred to little Matthew being punched by Arthur. Could Alfred have known him personally?

"Hey, listen up carefully now, dude! This is important! So, the big catch is that these characters, uh, if they catch you after hours probably will come after you. Not in a weird way! Normally."

That didn't sound good. That didn't sound good at all.

"But... yeah, it wouldn't be so bad, maybe a bit fun even, if they didn't have these creepy ass glitches. So you could imagine how one moment they're hitting on you and then suddenly trying to rip out ya throat could cause a bit of, heh, discomfort... and death.."

Her ears had blocked out Alfred's happy chatting at that part. Hitting? Death?! Why did she hear about that just now?!

"What mess have I gotten myself into..." Camille muttered while fighting back the tears in her eyes. She wished Alfred, or even Mr Beilschmidt, was here to offer her a bit of comfort. They surely could fight off hostile animatronics? Tomorrow, first thing, Cami would write her letter of dismissal... if she managed to get out of this place alive.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, cheer up, first day should be a breeze! The more the weeks progresses, the weirder the dudes get. I'll chat with you tomorrow again! Check those cameras, and only close the doors when you really got to. Gotta conserve power, ya know. A'ight, good night, man!"

'Good night'! He was the one speaking! The sudden silence after the American's loud voice was deafening, and Camille had to admit that Alfred's chit chatting had been consoling in a way.

She realized she had to get out of Bell's. The first and most obvious thing would be calling up someone to unlock the doors Mr Beilschmidt had closed for security reasons. But who could open them for her? Alfred popped up in her head, but his phone number was a mystery. Just like the boss's. Dialing Mum's number would only provoke panic and useless worry.

Camille acknowledged she was stuck for the whole night. Trying to suppress the rising hysteria in her body, she reassured herself that Alfred's words were from the heart and that the robots wouldn't harm her during the first shift.

The monitoring device looked like a safe option to start with, so Camille started flicking through the camera feeds. The first already caused a small heart attack: it showed the show stage where Allen, Francis and Tonio gazed into the distance with defocused eyes. Allen's face was even completely hidden in the shadows. This view gave her the chills.

Backstage didn't look like a cozy place to reside either, with its empty, humanlike, eyes-lacking heads and metal endoskeletons staring into her soul. Camille vaguely remembered how Mr Beilschmidt ordered Alfred to assist the animatronics backstage and wondered if he disliked the room as much as she already did.

The second stage with the purple curtains where Al and she attempted to have a private conversation had its own camera feed too. Apparently, it's called 'Kirkland's Cove' and still out of order.

However, her jaw lowered slightly upon noticing how the ladies' restrooms were on camera as well! Goodness, that's embarrassing after the run to the toilets. Hopefully, these tapes stayed out of public view and would soon be destroyed in absolute secrecy.

The following feed of the kitchen was disabled, but the audio still functioned. Camille quickly skipped to the next cameras: east hall and east hall corner with the weird posters of the mascots. Next up, west hall and west hall corner with yet another poster of Allen grinning darkly. Who designed these posters anyway? Probably someone with a wicked mind, who gained pleasure in scaring the wits out of children- and adults.

Surprisingly, the supply closet had a camera too, and of course, the dining area with the tables set ready for a new day of customers.

She put down the device on her lap and experimented with the red buttons on both her sides. The enormous noise of the doors slamming down alarmed and reminded Camille of how dangerous this night shift actually was and shattered the build-up of hope that Alfred was just messing around with her. She liked the light buttons much better: they created a false sense of security in the terrifying black voids of the open doors.

 _[A/N Who will stalk Cami's doors first? You'll see in the next update. Review are appreciated. Thank you, you single, kind follower.]_


	5. Chapter 2: Part 3

**Chapter 2: Night One [Pt. 3]**

2 AM, and no one had moved an inch from their spot. It made Camille ponder about Alfred's words. Maybe it was some kind of joke. Yeah, that sounded plausible. A stupid prank to scare the wits out of her and those other night guards.

Smiling and shaking her head about her silly naivety, Camille checked the cameras again. Just in case, you know?

She thought she'd die.

Francis was missing from the show stage.

In absolute terror, the smile was wiped from her face and Camille frantically switched camera feed after feed in search of the blond robot.

"Please don't be here, please don't be here already-"

A tiny noise of nervousness erupted through the front teeth digging into her bottom lip.

A dark silhouette was visible on cam 5: backstage. Camille could vaguely distinguish a pair of electric blue eyes from the darkness framing the humanoid.

"There you are, heh. Goodness, they move quick.." The fresh night guard continued to mutter to herself while checking the other cameras. "But I've got to keep an eye on the power percentage too.. Let's see… 59 percent?! Oh no, that's not good! Not good at all!"

Camille quickly shut off the device to spare some power. However, a few seconds of dying of stress later, the monitor was up again. But Francis hadn't moved.

It was like playing a cat-and-mouse game. For two hours straight, Francis kept switching positions between backstage and the dining area but never approached Camille any closer than that. Sometimes, it stood _very_ close to the camera, showing her this unidentifiable expression with hellish blue pupils tiny as pinpricks, other moments Francis challenged Camille to spot him in the furthest, darkest corner of the camera view. And almost always, the animatronic posed in the weirdest ways: in the middle of throwing a hand kiss, winking, positioning his metal corpse on tables and chairs in an almost… sensual way. The inexplicable message he was trying to pass on, was completely disregarded by Camille, who felt extremely uncomfortable by his little game.

Francis had settled his elbows on the backstage table with chin resting in his hands when Toni finally decided to join in on teasing the night guard around quarter to five in the morning. Camille had been rubbing the upcoming sleep out of her eyes when she noticed the second empty spot on the show stage.

"Not you too-" She groaned before trying to hunt down the tan male on camera. "Huh? Where did he..? And where has Fran-?" Her sentence continued silently inside her mind.

Seconds ago, both males had been in her view. Now they were completely untraceable on the feeds.

Camille unwillingly pressed on the light buttons, but neither of them dwelled in the blind spot of her office. Luckily enough.

"OH!"

Francis had decided to put some speed after his actions and was featured on the feed of the west hall cam… right underneath the lamp which had sprung this afternoon. His taunting caused a shiver to ripple down Cami's back. She became aware that the animatronics had followed her moves very closely since the first step inside Hetaloid's Pizza Palace.

Soon Camille discovered Toni hanging around at the ladies' restroom. His head didn't fit in the camera view, but his white shirt, stained by age, glowed almost neon-like in the dark.

Francis's current spot, however, was much, and much more alarming and Camille briefly considered closing the left door, before noticing the 20% power left. She closed the door anyways.

"5 AM, Camille, you can do this!" She whispered encouragingly with eyes glued to the cam feed. Until static occurred and she freaked out. "Please don't be broken now…" How would she ever be able to track the animatronics down without the camera feed?

As if hearing Camille's quiet begging, the feed soon enough sprung back to the black-and-white recording. Francis still stood like a statue underneath the cracked light in the west hall. But Toni had shown up parallel in the east hall. His jaw appeared to hang out of its hinges, that way allowing Camille to have a good look at the second set of endoskeleton teeth. In horror, she closed the camera.

To open it again as quickly, because she couldn't stand the suspense of two threats too close to her liking, and be met by camera static. "Oh no, not again!"

In despair, Camille started patting the electronic device until it showed an empty east hall. Her heart seemed to clench in her chest as she finally retrieved Toni. Right around the corner of her office.

That was enough to provoke a yelp from the security guard, who promptly hit the right door button. It rushed down with a titanic noise.

With both doors closed, Camille felt more at ease but… it drained a massive amount of power.

5%... 4%...

She urgently switched between the west hall and east corner. "Go away! Please- Just leave!" Camille shouted in terror, shutting off the device. Garbling noises emitted through the right door in response and made her very much aware of what horror stood waiting behind it.

3%... 2%...

"Only a quarter left! But I won't make it with two percent of power!" Tears restrained Camille's view. This couldn't be true. Barely an adult and about to die by an aggressive bunch of animatronics. She sent up a desperate prayer to heaven for a miracle to happen, for somehow the clock to turn to 6 AM.

1%...

"I'm not going to make it…" She deadpanned, realizing her defeat. Maybe she could draw out some more time by opening the doors! But then again, Toni would be right next to her.

0%.

Oh no.

 _[ A/N Sorry for the long wait. Here's some progress! ]_


End file.
